1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic motor of a pneumatic packing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A packing belt is used to pack goods for transportation. When packing the goods, the user will wind the packing belt on the goods. Two free ends of the packing belt are inserted through a packing buckle, and then placed on a pneumatic packing machine. After that, the two free ends of the packing belt are relatively moved through the pneumatic packing machine to tighten the packing belt, and the packing buckle is bound to fix the packing belt so as to pack the goods.
In general, a conventional pneumatic packing machine uses a pneumatic motor as a power source. The pneumatic motor has a housing. The housing has an air inlet hole and an exhaust vent. The housing is pivotally provided with an impeller. The impeller is located between the air inlet hole and the exhaust vent. One end of the impeller is provided with an output shaft. The output shaft extends out of the housing and is connected to the pneumatic packing machine. Thus, when the air enters the housing through the air inlet hole and then flows out of the housing through the exhaust vent, the air will bring the impeller to turn so that the output shaft is turned to drive the pneumatic packing machine to pack the goods.
However, the output shaft is direct driven by the impeller so the torque of the output shaft is low. Thus, the conventional pneumatic motor cannot drive the pneumatic packing machine to tighten the packing belt effectively. The packing belt may loosen sometimes. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.